fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chisanga Kapumpa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the File:180px-Gold-ranger-5.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chomper4 (Talk) 16:28, September 28, 2011 You can put a section on the page like this: Types Of Rangers Power Rangers Samurai Heroes ---- *Jake Collins: Red Fire Ranger *Alex Hamilton: Blue Water Ranger *Toby Landers:Green Wind Ranger *Jade Victor: Yellow Earth Ranger *Rebecca Shane:Pink Sky Ranger *Rex Mason:White Light Ranger * Actually I was thinking of making yiu an admin. CongraduationsChomper4 19:53, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Charlene's death scene from Toy Story/Phineas and Ferb Crossover Fan Stories: Tiger Attacks Kill Eventually will be # 5 in 'The Top 12 Devastating Fan Story Scenes' ........ Dude718 03:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Ideas I see you have an excellent taste for ideas and thank you for involving me in this place with your message! I'm the coolest man of the house.......... Dude722 00:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your message. I am currently working on a fanfiction wikia page for my the first in a series of fanfics I have written. my stories can be seen at http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1802011/ponylkb. thanks for your interest. ponylkb You should check out Portal The Lies Backstory is the drawing board for the actual fan fiction. Your Opinion Hey dude. If you've been seeing pictures of sick figures here and there, those are mine, which I use for fanart on my Rio: Infected page. I already know that they're a little bland to be fanart, but I for one still enjoy them, seeing how I made them on my own. I'm coming to you to ask if you enjoy them like I do, and if possible, help me learn how to make them into full body (i use microsoft paint to make these pictures, if that helps). Leave a message on my talk page when you can. Thanks. Tonybanjak (talk) 16:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) The Merge My friend would like you to vote on his merging to Fanon Wiki blog: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:%C4%90rake/Proposed_Merge --Cakedude222 (talk) 23:41, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I was wondering if you can give me some tips on getting a popular wiki page. I'm trying to advertise for on of my friend's fanfictions but he says traffic hasn't increased much since I posted the wiki page. Anything I can do that will make his profile more popular will help! Icy Hydro (talk) 17:10, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Icy Hydro Thanks for your reply. I think it will really help,money one problem. I'm fairly new to wikia and am having some trouble adding my page to the main page. Icy Hydro (talk) 00:01, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Icy Hydro K. I got it to work and it has helped a lot! Thanks for your advise! Icy Hydro (talk) 22:03, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Icy Hydro Hi, this wikia contains art of mine that was used without my permission: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Rachael_Rose To further the infringement, the user is claiming "Flannery", an official GameFreak character to be a creation of his own. Here's the link to my gallery and image: http://k4geta.deviantart.com/art/How-to-Make-Something-Hot-Even-Hotter-521761738 ~KaGeTa Hi I wanted to remove a page titled Casper: Spirit of Time, and I was hoping that maybe you can delete it.